


The importance of being diligent

by Sly_mouse



Category: MSLU
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_mouse/pseuds/Sly_mouse
Summary: Maxim Medvedev, one of the most stupid students at MSLU, is going to take the exam at Egor Tsvetaev's place. He finally reaps what he had sowed.
Relationships: Maxim Medvedev/Egor Tsvetaev
Kudos: 1





	The importance of being diligent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the stupidity and the wit of two certain individuals.

Maxim was heading to Egor Tsvetaev's place. Coronavirus had made it impossible for universities to provide in-person classes, so the dream of every slacker had come true, the distance studying was now a thing. But Maxim had screwed it once again. He started to constantly skip online classes and chulk it all off to the poor internet connection. So when it came to examinations, Egor Tsvetaev, being the cunning teacher he was, announced that he would assess the boy only in person, otherwise, he wouldn't attestate him. At this moment Maxim had already failed two of his retaken examinations in Russian and here came the time for the third and final attempt. If he failed this time he would be expeled from the uni. Despite his laziness, Maxim finally did a few hours of preparations for the test. But every minute of cramming was akin to an hour of labour, since Maxim had long ago weaned himself from putting any effort into the simplest actions. It was thanks to his dearest parents, who lavished their care on their offspring. Needless to say, the offspring never lifted a finger to pay their love back. And although his intelligence was rather low due to the lack of mental development, at least his ego was inflated to unprecedented extend.  
Today Maxim's emotional discomfort, usually deadened by hypocrisy, was strangely not at rest. Since morning a sense of suspense has been gnawing him from inside. He was, what a normal person would call it, worried. That's why his fingers hovered over the bell button for a second or two before pressing it. The response didn't keep the boy waiting, and after a short sound of commotion Tsvetaev showed himself from behind the door. The teacher was dressed in a suit as per usual, and it was just a pair of slippers, that differed him from his university look.  
— Mr Medvedev! Glad to see you again! Come in, he made an inviting gesture and performed somewhat reminiscent of a bow.  
Maxim greeted the teacher and stepped inside. He looked around. It was an ordinary one-room flat with a kitchen. Although the door to the kitchen was closed, he knew for a fact that was it, because he'd happened to be in such Khrushchevka-type dwellings many times before.  
After he was done with his shoes, Maxim looked readily at Tsvetaev, who then led him to the dorm. The first thing Maxim noticed was the walls. They were all covered in noise-absorbing material. The second thing he noticed was the desk, to be specific, it's absence.  
— Sorry for inconvenience, Tsvetaev broke the silence, You see, I've just moved in and haven't bought a desk yet. And the kitchen is renovating at the moment, so we can't sit at that table.  
Having said this, he blissfully bylined to the bed and perched on it in the Lotus. Maxim followed him without any questions.  
"Ok, I guess we can start now". Having said that Tsvetaev tilted a little backwards and took something out of the drawer next to the bed.  
Then everything happened quickly. In a second he threw himself on Maxim and gripped his wrists tightly. He first cuffed Maxims left hand then shoved the second end of handcuffs through the headboard iron bar and cuffed the other hand. He roughly flipped the boy face down and mounted on top of him. Realizing his position, Maxim started to struggle fiercely, but it was too late. He was firmly clamped between the bed and the teacher.  
"Fuck off!" He cried desperately.  
Tsvetaev pulled a whip from under the sheets.  
"Language!" He gave the boy a hard stroke with the whiplash.  
A wave of pain flooded Maxim's body. He let out a scream.  
"Jesus, stop screaming so loud!"  
The second lash followed. This time Maxim held the cry, letting out only a pathetic squeak.  
"Now you scream like a fucking otter in heat. I like it. Keep doing that. And don't you dare pee yourself or else you're gonna wash the sheets yourself".  
Tsvetaev gave him the third stroke of the lash. Tears of pain and helplessness ran down the boy's cheeks. Tsvetaev bent down to Maxim's ear.  
"Ok, now we can proceed with the examination itself. Translate 'to ram sth down smb’s throat' using our vocabulary".  
"Please! No!" The boy sobbed in response.  
"That's a wrong answer. The correct one is 'заталкать кому-то что-то в горло'. Be more attentive please. I think you're distracted".  
Having said that, Tsvetaev grabbed at the boy's waistband and with sharp tugs pulled his trousers down. Another otter-like whine followed.  
"Question two. What's 'writhe' in Russian?" Tsvetaev continued nonchalantly.  
Maxim kept sobbing loudly. To speed up the process Tsvetaev gave him another whip, which now landed on bare skin of his thighs. Maxim's body replied with strong shudders and a new portion of muffled cries.  
"Answer my questions, you slut"  
"I - I don't know!" Stuttered Maxim in despair.  
Tsvetaev ripped off the boy's pants, revealing two pulpy butt cheeks. At this moment the teacher's dick was already jutting at his own trousers. He unzipped the fly and gave way to his ready-to-go member.  
"You'd better answer this one. Translate 'to pay through the nose'. Your answer will decide whether I fuck you with lube or with saliva".  
"Пл-пла-ат-тить беш-шен-н-ы-е день-ги," Maxim could hardly utter a word trough endless sobbing.  
"Oh, so you DO know something! That's promising," Tsvetaev granted fake amazement.  
He then pried the lube out of the same drawer, where he previously took the handcuffs from. Having smeared a few drops of it down the lengs of his cock, he lubricated the boy's rim and lined up to thrust in. The whole preparation act was being accompanied by Maxim's frantic crying and beggins to stop. He screamed in pain, he'd never had fingers in him before, let alone a whole cock.  
"You can screem actually, now that the questions are over". The boy's screams and yells aroused him very much and he pounded into him harder.  
Maxim mustered the poor remains of his force. He wanted to break free with every fiber of his body, he tried to kick the teacher off, but to no avail. After a few minutes he got numb.  
"That's right. Good boy. Now think about all your misdeeds you'd committed in your life, and think about them up until I cum in your slutty arse".  
Another few minutes later Tsvetaev released himself inside the boy.  
From now on Maxim will always do his homework.


End file.
